


Vanessa and Wade’s Annual Welcome Back to Life Ho-Down, ft. Cable [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Wade Wilson, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome, Time Travel Fix-It, You bet your ass I fixed those missing superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “Wade and I have a tradition whenever one of us turns out not to be dead.” She smiles at Cable politely. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”“And by dinner, she means bare minimum twelve hours of the most animalistic ravaging of each others’ naughty bits that you can see outside Bangkok, big boy. Really putting the freak in fan-freaking-tastic multi-orgasmic cum-marathon.”“So what do you say?”Cable grinds his jaw for a second, but honestly, who would pass up these A-listers?“Why the hell not?”





	Vanessa and Wade’s Annual Welcome Back to Life Ho-Down, ft. Cable [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanessa and Wade’s Annual Welcome Back to Life Ho-Down, ft. Cable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058245) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



> This podfic has cleansed my soul of The Worst Book Ever. I recorded a pro-audiobook (that's a thing I do now, my profile has details if you care) that was one of the grossest things I have ever read. This has a lot of the same pieces (first person stream of consciousness pov, language choices, etc.) but it is done SO WELL and it is DEADPOOL. and IT CLEANSED MY SOUL OKAY! It gave me back my creative energy. I will be forever thankful for this. (and it is hilarious to boot)

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Vanessa%20and%20Wade%e2%80%99s%20Annual%20Welcome%20Back%20to%20Life%20Ho-Down.mp3) | 16:03 | 11.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Walking On Air_ by Katy Perry

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
